


Here With Me

by malecssepticphan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/pseuds/malecssepticphan
Summary: Based on that thread on twitter by @OUaTPreachersMalec is the sort of couple that would wipe the tears off the others face trying to smile as they're dying and saying softly  "don't cry".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue belongs to @OUaTPreachers on twitter, as does the story idea.   
> Yes, I did cry writing this.

The rain had stopped a while ago, the cold wet street lit up by the shallow glow of magic, Magnus was running out and he knew it, but he wasn't gonna stop, Alec was gonna make it through this. The wound on his shoulder wasn't healing, blood pouring out of it, he was gonna make it, he was gonna make- "Hey" His entire body was exhausted and drained of magic but he would never stop. The tears turned to sobs, hoping praying and begging for something to happen, something to work. "It's okay." He keeps going, pushing everything into it, Alec wasn't gonna die. He wasn't. "Magnus," His body ached by now, the vibrant glow of magic now a dim light. "There's nothing you can do." He knew that Magnus would blame himself, he knew he needed to say something to him. He gently moved his arm away from the wound, holding it tightly. He tries to hold back the pain on his face manages a dry laugh. "I guess we're fated, you and I." Magnus' face is full of despair and heartbreak, sadness. Alec interlocks their hands and forces a smile above the pain. "I was gonna marry you-you know." He had a look of pure love in his eyes, "I had it all planned out." There was such happiness and light in his eyes when he said it. "I loved you." "Alec, don't-" It was physically painful to hear him say it like that. "No. I want you to know." Alec looked into his eyes as he spoke, "If I can love you," He lifts his hand, brushing away the tears on his face, Magnus leans into the touch, a broken look on his face, "others can too. I promise." He attempts a smile, the smile that Magnus always loved. "Well-not as much as me. I will always love you the most." "As will I." Magnus finally manages to speak, his voice wavering slightly. "You must love again. You must keep your heart open. Don't close yourself off- because- because of me. " Alec practically begs in a whisper, tears fall from his eyes but he continues on, feeling a need to tell Magnus these things. "You must love again. You must wed again. You must find love in your life again." The tears almost burned, "Alec- I can't- I can't." Magnus says although he knows Alec was right, he knew he would have to move on eventually. "I don't think I can- " he freezes as Alec's heavy breathing stills. He looks down at him and his heart shatters, His heart halts & his mouth falls open. Alec's hand was limp on his cheek. His dark eyes glazed over like glass. Their warm light gone. The hazel bright eyes he loved so very Mich now dark and dead. "Alec." He says, his voice barely a whisper, " No. No no no." He says again and again, his body is shaking and every passing second his heart breaks even more. "I didn't get to say goodbye." He croaks, "I didn't get to say I loved you too. How much you meant to me. How much you saved me. How much I need you too." He cries into Alec's shirt. His fingers gripping the material, the rain starts falling, lightly at first but soon its pouring.

Because the world just lost an angel.


	2. Only A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let it end like that sorry

Magnus jolts awake and frantically looks around, there were tear tracts on his face and his heart was racing. His breathing became more erratic and tears turned quietly to sobs when Alec was no where to be found, did he really die? Was it a nightmare? "Hey, what's wrong?" When Magnus looks up his Angel is standing with worry etched on his face, he approaches the bed slowly but obviously too slow for the warlock who practically leaps off the bed and wraps his arms around him. Alec returns the hug, still curious as to what brought this on. "You okay, Mags?" He doesn't answer, just holds Alec tightly. When he does pull back he needs to make sure this is real, he leans forward and closes the gap between them, if there even was one, Alec's lips are soft and warm. A clear indication this is real, that all of this is real and that it was just a nightmare. One things for sure, Magnus never wants to feel that pain and heartbreak ever again, and he will do anything and everything in his power, to make sure his Angel is by his side forever. 


End file.
